


Grow Up, Please

by WritingEngine



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Mike Hanlon, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Modern Losers Club (IT), Multi, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Trans Richie Tozier, Trans Stanley Uris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEngine/pseuds/WritingEngine
Summary: Derry is filled with the weirdest of people.So what happens when a little bit of 'normal' is thrown into this wacky little town?
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Georgie Denbrough & Pennywise, Georgie Denbrough & The Losers Club, The Losers Club & Pennywise (IT)
Kudos: 3





	Grow Up, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derry is filled with the weirdest of people.  
> So what happens when a little bit of 'normal' is thrown into this wacky little town?

Bethany Ripper was a student at Derry High for one whole week, getting nothing but straight A's and never making a single friend. Not any that wouldn't just turn her in to gossip and rumors, anyway. Somewhere after her first week, her classmates quickly adapted into calling her 'Betty Ripsom' for some reason and seemed to use it whenever they made fun of her or talked to her. It became enough times of saying the name that even Bethany, now Betty, grew into it and refused to answer whenever someone called her 'Bethany'. No one really knew why or how it came to be like that, but no one questioned anything that happened in Derry.

Except the losers.

Beverly, who shared a morning class with the girl, was the first to mention how strange she was to the other losers. Girls like Greta and Sally would poke fun at the girl, calling her names and pulling her hair every chance they could. Beverly recalled many times she would see Betty's fist ball up, maybe to give the girls a taste of their own medicine, but Betty would unball her fist and just laugh along with the people making fun of her. "Either she's got a wildly good handle on handling those bitches, or she's really fuckin' nice," she shrugged.

Ben was the next to notice, though he did not have a class he shared with Betty. Instead, he saw her in the halls and they frequently passed each other around lunch period. He'd be on his way to lunch, listening to a fresh song from New Kids On The Block through his headphones, and glance at the girl with the dirty green overalls on. It took a couple of pass-bys before he noticed Betty sat outside the principal's office instead of going to the cafeteria or to whatever class she had that period. "Maybe she doesn't want the principal to be lonely!" he suggested.

Bill was the third. He had lunch with her and actually sat at the same table as her, and was the only one of the losers who got to talk to her. The two of them talked about homework in their classes they shared and didn't share, and had a mutual bond over tongue twisters. The moment he caught on that something seemed to be up, or really just different, was that he never noticed her wrists covered in raven feathered bracelets. He tried to ask about them, but Betty continued the conversation regardless. "M-muh-maybe it's personal... I don't w-wuh-want to bother her."

Hearing the other three talk about their interactions (or really just reactions) with the strange girl, Stan decided to figure out what was with her. He kept in mind that Beverly mentioned she was nice and laughed a lot, that Ben saw her with dirty green overalls on by the principal's office, and that Bill was clueless to the girl's raven feathered bracelets. It was either she was getting small vengeance on everyone by changing how she looked every few minutes, she was part of some government experiment that Derry adults were aware of, or she was an alien. There was no other reasonable explanation.

The losers sat together during lunch, and all but Richie, Mike, and Eddie felt uncomfortable when Betty sat at the table across from them. Richie claimed he never saw her around before and had no reason to feel weird about her, and Eddie said he's only ever seen her with glasses on and, like Richie, had no weird feelings towards her. Mike also claimed to have seen her talk to someone in the principal's office a few times. After all, they were the loser's club. Who were they to judge someone right off the bat?

"Hey Betsy," Greta whistled, slamming her tray on the edge of the table where Betty sat. Surprisingly, her goons (as Beverly liked to call them) weren't behind her and instead watched from their own table. "Go tell that girl, right there, that you like her. Don't worry, it'll be _totally_ funny, and she's part of the prank, okay?"

Betty glanced at the losers' table before nodding to Greta, standing up and making her way to the group's table. She wore dirty green overalls, her wrists were covered in raven feathered bracelets, and her sneakers looked like they could fall apart any second. As for her light brown hair, it swept either side of her face when she moved.

"H-huh-hey," Bill tried to greet the girl with his hand up, smiling at her for that little touch of kindness. But he felt upset when she didn't even look at him, so he put his hand down and got a pat on the back from Beverly, who watched the girl carefully.

"I like you. Like, um, l really _like like_ you."


End file.
